


Quit Telling People I'm Dead!

by nickinspace



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Everyone loves Kara Danvers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickinspace/pseuds/nickinspace
Summary: Kara Danvers disappeared a year ago and the media is attracting too much attention so the DEO needs a plan to bring closure until they find her - a improvised memorial.It so happens, Kara Danvers, the rookie assistant, is truly loved by many people.Odd people.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Quit Telling People I'm Dead!

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so I did my best.

Kara Danvers was missing.

She had been missing for a year now, and the media hasn’t stopped broadcasting her disappearance ever since then.

The Green Martian had taken the task of shaping his appearance to look like Supergirl, so the public wouldn’t suspect anything.

But the DEO was worried that the media attention would uncover some unwanted secrets, so a solution to appease them had to be found.

“This memorial is so depressing.”

Lucy raised her eyebrow at Vasquez.

“Vas. It’s a memorial. Of course it is.”

“Yeah, but she’s still alive.” Vasquez said.

It was said with complete conviction, because anything else was impossible to be accepted.

Kara was alive. She was held by Cadmus somewhere, and they were going to find her.

Lucy’s eyes softened.

“I know.”

The memorial was held at a funeral home, with open windows and the whole room was covered in white and blue colors. Later, the media would question this choice. Unaware that Kara Danvers was Kryptonian, they would assume it had been a mistake.

Alex Danvers was at the door, welcoming people in.

She hated funerals. She especially hated hosting one for her very-alive sister.

“How you’re holding up, Danvers?” Maggie said, beside her.

Alex made her best fake smile.

“Great. People keep saying ‘how sorry they are for my loss’.” Alex sighed. “You know, I could be out there looking for her.”

“Winn and J’onn are working on it. We need the media to back off for now.” Maggie said.

Alex sighed again. She welcomed more visitors, co-workers and old classmates.

Maggie stayed with her the whole time.

Outside, the media was having a full day. The funeral home was covered in camera crews and journalists. Kara Danvers was a good journalist, and more important, a good person. For her to disappear in thin air, that was big news.

Oliver Queen was the first to arrive.

His arrival made several journalists question how Kara, the rookie reporter, knew the billionaire from Starling City.

“Alex.” Oliver greeted her.

“Hey. Oliver, Felicity.” She said, handing them a pamphlet.

“I’m _so_ sorry. I mean, this is… _this is crazy_. I-“ Felicity said, echoing her exact thought.

“Thanks.” Alex said, feeling a bit better. Felicity’s rambling reminded her of her sister – having some actual friends in this place was comforting.

After twenty minutes, the place started to fill.

Barry arrived late, with Iris. They brought some home-made food. The funeral home had a table filled with potstickers, fried food and other stuff – Kara would be sorry she missed it.

Lucy and Iris started to discuss politics, while Barry went over to Oliver.

Lena Luthor’s arrival was made know by the photographers going nuts. The entire street was filled with camera flashes, and people yelling “ _Look here! Ms. Luthor!”._

Lena ignored them all and entered the place, face stone-cold. Damn vultures.

When she entered the funeral home, she was surprised.

She knew Kara was a loved person, but she did not expect this much of a crowd.

Diana Prince was talking to Vas, who looked starstruck.

“Do you think Vas know Diana is Wonder Woman?” Alex said.

Maggie watched while Diana laughed and Vas turned twenty shades of red.

“Probably not.” She paused. “Should we tell her?”

“No, she’ll figure it out.”

Bruce Wayne and Clark were eyeing the crowd, looking out of the place among the chattier guests. Clark saw Lois talking to Snapper and noticed how tense the man looked.

Lois was so amazing.

Lena went over to Sam, who was drinking some beer in a corner.

“Hey.” Lena nudged her.

“Glad you came. I didn’t even knew Kara had this many friends.” Sam seemed impressed.

Lena looked around and, yes. She could believe it.

Kara had been missing for a year now, but despite this memorial happening, the mood was light. People were talking and drinking, like it was a somber reunion.

Perhaps they knew she’d come home. Kara always did.

“She’s alive, right?” Lena asked.

Her face must have betrayed how anxious she was this last couple of months.

Sam looked at her, and the CEO felt the urge to hide. Lena didn’t even prepare herself before Sam gave her a hug, holding her tight.

“Yes. _We’ll find her.”_

There was a bit of a commotion when Harley Quinn showed up with Ivy.

She was wearing all black, but her white makeup was smudged and she kept sniffing in a tissue.

“Ma’am, I’m sorry...I-" One of Kara’s co-workers said. He tried to step in front of Harley, before she could walk in.

“Is there a problem?” Ivy said. Her voice said she wasn’t fucking around, and he should step out of the way before he regretted his decision.

Diana raised her eyebrow at the scene. Maggie was pretty sure she heard Bruce Wayne whisper a curse under his breath, but no one moved.

Harley looked at the man, tears rolling down her cheeks.

“This is a memorial, mister! You’re really not going to let me mourn my friend?” She said, with a sad voice.

The guy rubbed his neck embarrassed, and got out of the way.

Ivy glared at him while they entered the room. Harley went to the white coffin – where it was empty. There was picture of a smiling Kara Danvers and yellow flowers.

“How the hell does she know Harley Quinn?” James Olsen said, craning his neck to look at them upfront.

Clark shook his head.

Bruce downed his drink.

Kate Kane arrived a bit after his cousin. As soon as she arrived, she got into a conversation with Eve, one of Kara’s co-workers.

She had spent the last six months devoting resources to finding her friend, and she was worried sick about her.

But the idea of meeting a girl in her memorial – it was too perfect.

Cat Grant showed up and the photographers did their best to get a good picture.

When she arrived, she was impressed, but not surprised, with all the guests in her assistant’s memorial.

Kara Danvers was truly loved.

She became delighted when she saw Clark and Lois were there.

“Cat Grant just arrived. She’s coming over.” Lois said, picking another glass.

“Oh, Rao.”

The Legends arrived a bit after the Wayne cousins.

The journalists didn’t took photos simply because they didn’t know who these people were. Each of them were dressed like a cartoon character, or like they didn’t know what a memorial was.

“Sara.” Oliver greeted her near the food table.

“Oliver. Nice memorial.” She looked around. The Legends were making friends, but she rather keep an eye on them.

“Wait. But if she’s alive, what happens when they find her?” Zari asked Amaya, frowning.

“They’ll tell the news that a miracle happened, and that’ll keep the news satisfied. Kara goes back to a normal life.” Amaya said.

“It’s better than having reporters digging into Kara’s life and finding out the truth, before we can save her.” Alex said.

Zari and Amaya hurried to stop Mick from getting into a fight with Harley Quinn because “clowns are scary”.

Alex looked around the memorial.

She saw so many people who loved her sister. They knew her full identity, and were ready to fight for her.

She was starting to feel sad, and she knew it would feel worse after everyone went home.

Her phone rang.

Alex went to a corner to take it.

“What?”

_“Alex, hey... I finished the search on National City using the satelli..._ “

“Just say it, Winn.”

_“… I found her.”_

Alex considered how polemic it would be if she left now, in the middle of the ceremony, to go rescue her sister from that Cadmus facility.

She couldn’t wait to tell Kara about this.


End file.
